This is a continuation-in-part of commonly assigned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 906,834, entitled TIRE TREAD AND TIRE, filed Sept. 10, 1986, in the name of inventors, STEPHEN M. POTTS, MARK J. SLATE, CHARLES B. CUNNINGHAM and JAMES H. MERZ (Our File A-43524/MWS/PAD).
The present invention relates to tires for vehicles such as bicycles and motorcycles and, in particular, to a tire tread construction for off-road bicycle tires.
It is difficult to obtain adequate bicycle tire traction (and adequate traction without clogging), particularly for off-road or mountain riding. The primary reason is simply that the small size and, in particular, the small lateral size of bicycle tires limits the available tread surface area.